lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lava Wood/@comment-27462004-20170304082841/@comment-31165941-20170314041447
Omg I went to get lava wood and this car was so bad and it flipped with only two pieces of small lava wood logs omg this is sad. Then they flew somewhere and I had lost two pieces. My car then landed on top of the biggest pice of lava wood and the piece of lava wood glitched and flew into the volcano. After that happened, I was gliched when I touched the truck and I flew somewhere into the ocean along with my silver axe (I use b/c i dont wanna lose my ruki). Then i had to leave the game because this guy kept asking me to go off so that his friend could go on and he actually destroyed my sawmill with hacks? and my lava wood was gone, all sort of b/c of that truck. :( I tried getting lava wood again- 1. Whee, I made it up! 2. Yay, let's get the wood! 3. Ok, let's send the wood down. 4. Lets get the truck down! 5. Oh no, the truck flips and it lands on the majority of the lava wood. 6. NUUUUUUU 7. 3 pieces go into the volcano, annnnnnddddd.... 8. the other 5 fly somewhere I CANT FIND 9. one more flies into the ocean I think 10. And I am stuck with only two pieces. 11. I rage. 12. the end. These trucks are evil but I dont have the money to get another one, and i am saving for the VALS. One more time, It should work! I go up! Yay! I chop a tree. The tree falls into the truck which is right next to it and then the car starts shaking. I get the tree out. the car is still shaking. AFter five minutes, the car still shakes. since it is supposedly not flipping, I put the wood in the car this time to see if it makes a difference. I send the car down. When the car lands, it is upright. After a few more minutes when I get more trees, The car glitches through the floor, and I have to walk all the way back to my base and respawn the car. Then , when I finally get back, a noob has taken all of the wood and sold it unplanked. Unplanked. Like, seriously! Ok. JUST ONE MORE TIME! IT HAS TO WORK! MY CAR CAN DO THIS! Yay, got the wood sucessfully! I drive bback to my base, plank it, yeah. I go to wood dropoff. A noob jumps in my car and puts his wood in it and expects to have a ride. Car goes flying. Wood is gone. I think this car is bad. OH PLZ PLZ LAST TIME I NEARLY MADE IT! Yay, got wood sucessfully! Lets get it down! Oh no! tree glitches and falls into volcano! It is pushed by a boulder and it falls into lava. Then, right after that, car flips with NOTHING IN IT and boom, it falls into the void behind the volcano. This is why I don't get lava wood very often.